


Five Secrets Wilson Keeps from House

by fits_in_frames



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even oncologists have their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Secrets Wilson Keeps from House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jayl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jayl.livejournal.com/)**jayl**. Spoilers through "Meaning".

**1.**  
He had a sister, too. She was ten years his elder, a product of his father's first marriage. Her mother was Christian, so he would watch her get into the car below his window to go to church every Sunday while his brothers slept in for the first time all week. She was thirteen when she got sick. By fourteen, she was loading her wheelchair in the back of her mother's car (the radiation made her weak). By fifteen, she wasn't going to church at all, and before she turned sixteen, she was dead.

 **2.**  
Even through all his marriages and the affairs that ended them, he's never been in love.

 **3.**  
He fucked Stacy once. Just once, after she broke up with House. "I'm moving to Short Hills next week," she told him, wringing her hands on his unusually empty bed. He lifted her chin and wiped some tears from her cheek with his thumb, and then she kissed him, violently, and pinned him to the mattress. He felt no regret in the moment--he was single until his on-and-off girlfriend finally made up her mind, and she was single, though barely--and by the time he did, she was gone.

 **4.**  
He really did like staying in House's apartment. It felt more like home than his and Julie's house did, and he supposed that made sense: House had been living there since Stacy left him, and James had lived in three apartments and two houses in the same time period. There was something about the juvenile chaos, the threat that anything could happen at any time, that was oddly comforting. He didn't want to leave, not really, but Grace's weakness was too strong for him.

 **5.**  
He tries his damnedest to convince himself otherwise, but, deep down, he doesn't want the ketamine treatment to work.


End file.
